


Miracle on Us

by hudsteith



Category: Queen (Band)
Genre: Friends to Lovers, Jogerweek2019, M/M, Prompt Fic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-14
Updated: 2019-10-30
Packaged: 2020-12-15 00:11:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 8,041
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21024542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hudsteith/pseuds/hudsteith
Summary: A view of Roger and John growing up together.





	1. Children

**Author's Note:**

> Instead of writing a fic for a day, I made a full story with every chapter based in a prompt of the week. Enjoy.  
Tumblr: hudsteith  
Twitter: @unicorndeaky

Roger hated to be the new kid. 

He was eleven years old and he had to change schools because his parents got divorced – for this part he was glad – and he, his sister and his mother moved to another city. No friends or anyone he knew around.

It sucked.

When he was introduced to the class, everyone was curious about him. His blue eyes were kind, but he was a bit of a mess, and sometimes trouble followed him before he could say no. But now he could be different; it was a new city, so he could make new bonds and find new friends.

The teacher told him to sit in the back, and he saw the only spare chair was next to a small kid with dark hair. He wasn’t paying attention, being really into some painting, and he jumped when Roger sat next to him.

“Sorry. I didn’t want to scare you.” Roger apologized, in a low tone.

The kid just nodded, going back to look at his painting.

The class started and he directed his attention to the teacher, but the sound of colour pencils in the paper was distracting the blond. He didn’t want to spy on the kid, but the drawing was interesting: it was a band playing, with a crowd watching them. Roger imagined it was a rock n roll band, because it was his favorite music style. 

Each band member was painted with a different colour: the singer was red, with a microphone in his hands and a mustache; the drummer was green, holding two drumsticks and sporting a mullet; the guitar player was yellow, his guitar painted red for some reason and his hair was curly; and the bass player was blue, with a spongy hair and a bass in hands.

“That’s a cool band.” Commented Roger, making the boy look at him. “What’s its name?”

The boy chewed his lip, his cheeks getting red, and Roger imagined he was a shy type. “I didn’t think about it.” His voice was just a whisper and the blond kid almost didn’t hear him.

“We can think in a name together, then.” He smiled.

“Mr Taylor, I know it’s your first day here, but I can’t allow you to distract Mr Deacon from the class.” Said firmly the teacher, looking at the two of them.

“I’m sorry.” But when the teacher turned around to keep writing on the board, they looked to each other and giggled in silence.

The bell rang, giving them some moments before the next class. The students started to chat about their weekend, and Roger stood up, trying to find his Geography notebook.

“So what’s your name?” asked him. “I feel weird calling you ‘Mr Deacon’”.

This made the brunet giggle again, showing a gap between his two front teeth. “I’m John, and you’re Roger, right?”

“Since the day I was born.”

John laughed again. “You’re funny.” And they left the classroom together, going to the next class.

-×-

By the end of the day John and Roger talked about everything: the school subjects they liked and disliked, what was their favorite soccer teams (even though neither of them was a good soccer player), and they discovered they both knew how to play an instrument; Roger at least suspected John liked music pretty much because of the painting.

“I know how to play bass, but mom said I can only have one after my fourteens, because I have to be responsible.” Pouted the brunet.

“I see. Mine only let me have my own drums after I ask her for a year.” Roger said. He almost said that he begged and cried, but he’s too proud to say that to his new friend. “So when you practice with the bass?” questioned the blond kid.

“In the music class. The teacher said I’m good with tempo.” 

“So if we find a singer and a guitar player, we can have a band.” Pointed Roger, excited, making the other smile. “I mean, I’m a good singer, but I get tired drumming and singing at the same time.”

“Yeah, right.” Joked John, not believing in the blond.

“What? I know how to sing. When we have music class together you’ll see.” Roger extended his hand, as a bet.

“Okay, then.” The brunet took Roger’s hand and shook it.

Roger looked at his watch and saw it was time to go home. He didn’t want to, because he liked chatting with John, but he was a bit afraid that the brunet wouldn’t want to talk with him anymore when he stopped being the new kid and John saw how ordinary he was.

John observed the blond staring at his own watch. “So I guess I see you tomorrow.” Smiled John.

With that, Roger’s heart just jumped with happiness.

“Okay. Bye.” And the blond walked to the street, giving a last wave to John.

When the kid entered his new home, he found his mother in the living room, cleaning the house. And when Mrs Taylor looked to Roger, he looked more happy than when he left home earlier.

“So how was school today, honey?” asked the woman.

“I made a friend today!” exclaimed the boy, proud of himself.


	2. Swimming

John’s 12th birthday party would be at the boy’s pool. His mother decided to do a small barbecue with the family and some of her son’s friends, Roger included, obviously.

How she could not invite Roger? They’re inseparable, going to school and coming back from school together, sometimes John sleeping at Roger’s house, and Roger sleeping at John’s house. With their kids getting along that fine, Mrs Deacon and Mrs Taylor thought they should get along too. Claire and Jullie didn’t work as fine as their big brothers, but they could play together when they were bored.

When John said to Roger that his party would be in his house pool, the blond looked excited, even though he wasn’t. For a year he avoided everytime John invited to swim in the pool: he said he’s tired, or sick, or that he ate too much and he could throw up. But he never told the truth to his best friend.

Roger didn’t know how to swim.

But not because he didn’t want to, but when his parents were together they were arguing all the time and they never had a holiday close to the sea, and now it’s only his mother to pay the bills so they couldn’t afford to go anywhere. So, with 12 years old, he was too ashamed to ask anyone to teach him how to swim.

And now John’ll have a birthday party in the pool, with a lot of their school friends. And Roger will embarrass himself and everyone will call him as the boy who didn’t know how to swim.

A week before the party, Roger and John were at the brunet’s house, doing their homework, the brunet explaining Roger some Math, John has always been better with numbers than Roger, while the blond boy was better with science, helping John with lessons about the human body and its systems.

“Do you want to sleep here before my birthday? So we can spend the day together.” Invited John. “My mom said she’ll make a special breakfast. Everything I want to.”

“Yeah, it sounds amazing. But your mother still wants the pool party, hun?” Roger’s voice was nervous, and John got suspicious. “I think my throat hurts. I always feel that way before I get a cold.”

“You look fine by me. Actually, I noticed you never swam in my pool.” John rested his pencil under the notebook. “Do you not like my pool?”

Roger got worried. All his lies ended, and nothing came to his mind to say to John. Would he stay his friend knowing that he was too old and not knowing how to swim? A shiver came to his spine.

“John.” Roger looked down, too ashamed to look to his friend’s eyes. “I don’t know how to swim.”

The blond kid muffle his ears with the hands, not wanting to hear John bully him with this. Nothing happened after a moment, so Roger looked up. John was with the same expression he was before. So the boy took his hands away from his own ears, resting them in his lap.

“Do you not know how to swim?” questioned John, in a normal tone, and Roger nodded. “So your parents never taught you?” Roger shook his head. “That’s okay. I can teach you.”

Roger wasn’t expecting that, and he looked surprised. “Do you not think I’m lame?”

“No. Why would I?” smiled John, sincere. “If you were a fish it’d be shocking.” and the two boys laughed. “You can come here tomorrow after school and I’ll teach you, okay?”

“Okay.”

-×- 

The day after Roger was there, with his shorts, in the pool. The water was warm and it was around his chest. He’d be lying if he said he wasn’t nervous. Even with John teaching him, he could be bad at swimming.

“Are you ready?” asked John, in the pool too. “You don’t need to be bumped out if you don’t get it right the first time. It’s like riding a bike: we only turn out okay after we are bad at it.”

Roger nodded, smiling to his friend. He’s not a coward after all.

John started to explain how he should move his arms and legs to swim right, showing it as well in the water, and Roger was looking without blinking, trying to absorb all the information. John warned him about getting too much time under the water without breathing, knowing kids liked to do games about it, and his friend could bet pretty excited with a bet. And John taught him how to float too.

The afternoon passed with Roger trying to swim, sometimes getting angry that he didn’t succeed and splashing water with his hands. One time the water hit John’s face and they ended up throwing water at the other, smiling and giggling. But at the end of the day Roger was swimming, a bit sloppy, but he was.

“With two more days of training, no one will know that you learned just now.” Assured John, knowing that’s one of Roger’s concerns.

And, as John said, in the day of his birthday Roger was swimming just fine, being one of the first ones to jump in the pool, enjoying the swimming, going from one edge of the pool to another, playing with the other kids and lingering as much as he could before he go out, just getting out of the pool to eat and drink soda.

“John.” Called Mrs Taylor, when the birthday boy passed next to her. The boy stopped to look at the woman. “I just wanna thank you to teach Roger how to swim. I know he’s a bit shy to ask anyone to teach him anything.”

“That’s okay, Mrs Taylor.” John just shrugged, showing he didn’t do much. “I’m just happy he’s happy.”

Mrs Taylor just smiled when he saw John running to jump in the pool, Roger yelling gladly with his friend. She couldn’t ask for a better friend to his son.


	3. Wedding

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The hint of Frian.  
That's the first time I write this couple.

John and Roger were dressing to the wedding. They never had never been to a wedding before, and they had to buy new clothes to this. But they were invited by the grooms to be the ones to carry the rings.

Actually Freddie Mercury and Brian May were getting married because of them.

Freddie was John’s cousin, who liked to babysit him when he and Julie were younger, but now he’s too busy with uni to babysit them, and because the brunet, with his 13 years old, felt old enough to not have a babysit anymore. John always liked Freddie, because he’s fun and knew all the best games to play with his sister and him.

Brian was Roger’s neighbor, who always helped his mother with household tasks, like fix the kitchen sink or a chair, something that his father usually did. Brian liked to play with the blond, even with their age gap, and he complimented Roger with his drum skills. The curly-haired man said that one day, when he’s older, they could have a band together, since he’s a guitarist.

By coincidence, Brian was at Roger’s house when Freddie was taking John to his friend’s house, and Brian answered the door when Freddie knocked. John didn’t mind the look the two older men shared when the door was open, just getting inside the house and calling out for Roger. And he didn’t think it was strange that Freddie wanted to stay with him that night either.

In the next weeks Freddie got closer than before – not that he didn’t normally enjoy John’s presence – and always asked when he’d be again at Roger’s house. Roger also noted that Brian liked to be around more often than before, and sometimes he offered to take him to John’s place.

And then, when John and Roger were watching a movie at Roger’s house, the blond asked John to grab him a glass of water, and the brunet went to the kitchen. And when he was passing the hall between the living room and the kitchen he saw Freddie and Brian kissing, Freddie’s hands wrapped around Brian’s neck and Brian parting his lips to glue their more. John opened his mouth and restarted to walk, going to the kitchen.

Going back to the living room, John saw Freddie going to the bathroom together with Brian. The brunet wasn’t a kid anymore; he knew what it’d happen _there_. John walked to the couch, handing the glass of water to Roger, the blond boy thanking him.

“I just saw Freddie and Brian kissing.” commented John, in a light tone.

Roger, who’s with a hand full of popcorn about to throw it on his mouth, stopped and then blinked twice. “Do you think they like each other?”

“I do.” John said, think they should like each other to be kissing _like that_.

And without talk another words they focused again on the TV.

Freddie and Brian started to date, only a few people knowing about it. They had a serious talk with John and Roger, because they shouldn’t talk around that they were dating. ‘Society doesn’t like two men kissing’, ‘We can go to jail’, ‘People get killed because of this’ were some of the reasons.

John and Roger knew some things about it. Boys at their school cursed other boys calling them names about their sexual orientation. They couldn’t be a fag but they’re called a fag. And for Roger and John, being gay wasn’t an issue.

“Mom, why people don’t like when a man loves another man?” asked Roger once, in the middle of dinner.

Mrs Taylor stayed quiet a bit, looking to her son, and then she said “Because people are dumb.”

“I don’t understand why Freddie dating Brian makes people mad.” Commented John one time, while he was helping his mother to wash the dishes.

“Oh, John.” Smiled Mrs Deacon, caressing her son’s cheek. “Not everyone has a pure heart.”

And then Freddie said he wanted to marry Brian. Not legally, of course, but he wanted a party. John knew how much his cousin liked parties. And one of the first things Freddie and Brian did was ask John and Roger to be a part of that marriage.

“I’d love to make you two carry our rings, darlings.” Said Freddie, emotional.

“Seriously?” John was excited with it.

“Of course. We met each other because of you two.” Nodded Brian.

“It’ll be so cool!” claimed Roger.

The party only had around thirty people, mostly Freddie’s family, who always knew about his inclinations – because he never tried to hide them – and Brian’s parents with the Taylor family, who at this point was his family too.

John and Roger did their part, carrying the couple’s rings to them, and watching them swearing to be faithful to each other until the end of their days. And the boys smiled and shouted when they saw Freddie and Brian kissing at the end of the ceremony.

“I never wonder about love and all this stuff, but I hope I find somebody like Freddie did.” Commented John, in some moment of the party, when everybody was dancing at Freddie’s parents’ living room.

“Me too.” agreed Roger.


	4. Holiday

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> A bit of angst bc you know me :)

For Mrs Deacon’s 40th aniversary, her parents bought her tickets to the family to spend a weekend in Paris. When John knew about it, he called his grandparents and begged to bring Roger with him, because he wouldn’t want to have Julie as the only teen around him, and they agreed.

Roger almost fainted when he found out he’d visit Paris and his mother accepted right away.

When they finally went to Paris the 14 years old boys were stunned by how huge the city was. Of course they studied about Paris at school, and there were a lot of places they could go and meet. But John just wanted to meet the Louvre. A place with a lot of art reunited was like a dream to the brunet.

Roger’d rather go to car exposition they were having in the city, but John looked at him with big puppy eyes. Besides he’s there just because John asked to, so he couldn’t say jo to his friend. Mrs Deacon and Julie were there as well, but the woman thought her son wouldn’t like to be so close to her – the teen years were pumping on John, and even he wasn’t a rebellious type she knew his son – so she was in a respectful distance.

John was explaining everything to Roger, and the blond sometimes got impressed of how smart John was. Roger knew a lot about drums and Biology and cars, but John knew about any subject.

The brunet was walking to another hall when he heard a voice calling him. “John? John Deacon?”

Roger and John turned around to see two girls. Veronica Tetzlaff and Dominique Beyrand, two girls that studied with them. They were smiling, walking together with their arms enlaced, like they were one person. John always thought it was a bit weird, but Roger said ‘It’s a girl thing’.

“Veronica, Dominique, hi.” John welcomed them with a polite smile.

“What a small world.” Commented Dominique, waving her long hair while she looked to Roger. “Hi, Roger.”

“Hi, Dom. Ronnie.” Roger smirked to them, making Dominique giggle.

John’s kinda used to this. He noted that in the last year girls started to giggle more around Roger. It’s like they never saw Roger, when he literally had been in the same school for the last three years. And the blond, as the good prick he was, liked the effect he had in girls, smirking and winking a lot to them.

But, as John, Roger never kissed anyone. When they talked about it, Roger said to John that he liked to tease, but never to please. “Girls like when we keep them on hold.”

And the brunet knew that Roger let a lot of girls on hold. Always saying how gorgeous they were, and flirting unpretentiously, but never calling them for a date or anything.

Deep down John knew why Roger did this: he was scared to not be good enough at kissing.

John was scared too. In fact, he didn’t feel the need to kiss yet. He never found a girl that could make a shy lad like him go to her and ask for a kiss.

“So what are you two doing here?” asked John to the girls.

“Spending the weekend at Dom’s house. She misses France, and she invited me.” Answered Veronica. “And you two?”

“Holidaying.” John just said, not wanting to say that they were with his mother.

Roger just said he’d go to the bathroom, winking to Dominique. John stopped in front of the painting, admiring it, and reading in the museum paper the story of it.

He felt the two girls getting closer to him and he looked to them, with a questioning look. “John, can you help Dom? She really likes Roger, but she doesn’t have the courage to ask him out. But now we’re here you can stay with me while they spend some time together.” said Veronica, Dominique biting her own lip, with expectation.

A part of John just wanted Roger to be happy, and if he didn’t fancy Dominique – who was the prettiest girl of their class – Roger wouldn’t fancy anyone else. But another part of him was just sad to imagine Roger kissing Dominique.

But them together was too perfect to John to be in the middle.

“Okay.” He said without emotion.

When he saw Roger getting out from the bathroom John took Veronica’s hand, taking her away from Dominique. And then Veronica started to babble about how they could fit together perfectly, and that she could find a nice girl for John to date. It was a bit hard for John to focus on the art in front of him while the girl was breathing on his neck.

He saw Roger and Dominique chatting, some steps apart from them, and he watched the blond and the brunette hold hands and go outside the museum. Something inside John got cold, and he didn’t understand why Veronica was smiling.

The tour in the Louvre got a bit boring after that and John didn’t appreciate what he was seeing as he did before.

At the end of the tour, Dominique appeared again, with a big smile on her face, and thanked John to help her, going closer to Veronica and started to chat about the time she spent with Roger.

A couple of minutes after John found Roger outside the Louvre, waiting for him. His hands were in his jeans pockets, and he looked to John like he was waiting for some comment from his friend.

“So you kissed Dom.” that was obvious, and Roger crushed John’s heart when he nodded. “Tell me about it.”


	5. Bad weather

Roger only kissed Dominique again six months later.

It was a bit stupid, in John’s mind. The blond was always saying how their kiss was and how she’s a good kisser and how they should repeat it again. And they talked a lot in school, the brunette being more around in the last year than ever before. John didn’t feel they were a duo anymore, but a triple.

And, besides that, Roger had trouble to get another date with Dominique. They never had time alone, with school and homework and Dominique’s ballet classes, and Roger didn’t look very upset with it.

Roger was a scared 15 years old boy but too proud to say it out loud. John was a little surprised that Dominique was still waiting for this idiot.

John, who didn’t feel that sad feeling he felt in Paris again – and honestly he kinda pretended it didn’t happen in real life – but he got hit by the same feeling of his entire body frozen when he turned the hall to go to his Physics class and saw Roger and Dominique making out, some students looking at them and shouting at the voracity Roger was kissing the girl.

After a few minutes he realized his throat was hurting, but he didn’t dare to give a damn about it, and kept walking to the classroom, not looking to the couple when he passed in front of them.

But Roger realized when John walked next to him.

Now Dominique was everywhere. She was at Roger’s house when they were studying. She went to John’s house when Roger went there to study. She sat together with Roger, or next to them, at classes. Maybe the only place that Dominique couldn’t follow Roger was to the bathroom.

It was a day with bad weather, heavy rain with lightning and thunder, where John was at Roger’s but Dominique wasn’t. The blond murmuring about some lady problems, but John was happy enough to care. They chatted more than studied that afternoon, laughing like they hadn’t done for a long time – it had just been weeks, but in John’s mind, it seemed much longer.

The rain didn’t stop when the night came, and Mrs Taylor didn’t allow John to go home with the weather like that, saying she’d call John’s mom to say he’d stay there that night. The boys watched movies till late, like in the good old times.

It was still raining when they had to go to bed. Roger gave some clothes to John to wear. It felt like yesterday since they could wear the same clothes, but now John was a bit more thin than Roger, and he could feel the white shirt bigger than his own.

John’d have to call himself blind if he said he didn’t notice that Roger was more shaped. Even that the blond was two centimeters smaller than him, his hair was more soft, his legs more pretty and his face more charming. Roger was what girls call ‘a hot piece’.

Girls already called him that.

And for John it’s a bit odd to agree with them.

“You looked happier today.” said Roger.

“That’s because your girlfriend wasn’t around.” Pointed John, with no shame.

“She’s not my girlfriend.”

“It’s so hard to believe when she’s been sucking your face for the last five weeks.”

Instead of laughing, what Roger would normally do, he just blushed. John didn’t get it. Roger wasn’t the type to be embarrassed about this.

“What?” John asked, sitting in the bed Roger was.

“I...Oh fuck, it’s stupid.” Roger turned his face away.

“Hey, Rog, it’s me. You can tell me anything.” 

Roger bit his own lip, insecure, and John pushed away the thought of how cute Roger was doing that.

“It’s...Sometimes I think I’m not a good kisser.” Whispered Roger, ashamed.

“Why? I mean, Dominique kisses you all the time, so she must like it.” Smiled John, trying to tease his friend.

“But she never said I’m good or if I should improve something.”

“Maybe you’re a natural.”

Roger snorted. “You can’t know that.”

John’s head spinned with that sentence. “But I can know.”

The brunet shifted a bit closer to Roger, and move being noticed by Roger. He frowned. “What are you doing?”

“I-I can help you to know if you’re good.” John could feel his mouth getting dry.

The boy understood what the other meant, and stayed still for some seconds, to then move closer to John. The brunet swallowed hard.

Roger’s hands cupped John’s face, and he saw the boy wetting his lips with his tongue. “John, it’s your first kiss.” Stated Roger.

“And?” John asked.

“The first kiss should be special.” 

“Do your kiss with Dominique at Paris was special?”

The blond didn’t want to answer that.

Roger leaned closer to John until their lips met. John first needed to process that Roger was kissing him, and then he noted his lips were soft, and there was a chocolate taste on them – because the hot chocolate his mom made for them – and when he realized that was really happening, John grabbed Roger’s wrist and tried to open his mouth a little.

With this, the blond understood John was consenting him to go forward, so he parted his lips to deepen the kiss, sucking John’s upper lip suddenly. This got John off guard and he hummed, but it sounded a good noise, and Roger confirmed that when John pressed a bit more against him. The brunet felt Roger’s tongue getting into his mouth, and he touched his own against Roger’s, and it felt great.

Roger bit John’s lip and he could feel the boy melting over his hands, and a smile spread across the brunet’s face. Roger pulled away an inch just to give some pecks on John before he moved backwards.

John lingered some seconds to open his eyes again, overwhelmed.

He just got kissed. By Roger.

They stayed silent, just looking to each other.

“You’re a good kisser.” Pointed John.

“You’re a good kisser too.” Said Roger.

And then they kissed again.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TA-DA!


	6. Bed sharing

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The week is coming to an end and I'm already missing it

Two weeks after that John found Dominique crying.

She said that Roger was avoiding her and when she finally found a moment to talk with him, Roger said he didn’t want to be with her anymore. The slap she gave on his face would leave a mark for a few hours.

John didn’t try to think it was because of him, but his heart was betraying him, beating strongly against his chest.

But Roger didn’t go after him.

Months and months passed and Roger didn’t say a word about it.

It was true that the day after the kisses they shared, Roger was pretty normal with John; didn’t say a word about the night before. Like they had a sleepover like they always had. John didn’t have the heart to ask Roger about the kisses, because deep down he was afraid that it could be the end of their friendship.

So he let it slide for a few days. And then the Dominique event happened and his hopes got higher, just to be crushed by Roger and his silence.

They pretended to the other that everything was fine. John laughed at Roger’s jokes and Roger still spent his days doing homework with John. Without saying a word, they agreed to bury that night.

But then Mrs Taylor noted a thing. “Roger, John didn’t sleep here for a while.” She said, while she was watching a soap opera with her son.

“Didn’t he?” Roger pretended he didn’t pay much attention to what she said.

“Usually he slept here all the time. Actually the last time was during that storm and he had to stay here.” 

“You have a wonderful memory, mom.”

“Is there something happening between you two?”

Roger looked at her, guilt closing his throat. He couldn’t say to her.

“No, mom.” Said Roger, even when his heart was screaming something else.

But Mrs Taylor knew when her kid was lying. “Don’t run away from John, sweetie. He’s a good boy, and you’ll never find someone like him.”

Roger kept his mom’s words for days in his mind, and he decided to ask John to sleep at his house. Now with 16 years, Roger’s old bed didn’t fit them both, but fortunately Mrs Taylor bought a new bed for him, that would have enough space for the two boys.

The night was nice, but Roger was observing John when he was distracted with whatever was on TV, John doing the same. Mrs Taylor noticed this but she didn’t comment.

And when it was time to go to bed, John noticed the new bed. “It’s so big.”

“Mom said the old bed was too childish for me.” Smiled the blond.

John went to the bathroom, feeling like an idiot for accepting Roger’s invitation to sleep on his house, like they did when they were boys. Like everything was the same. 

But everything wasn’t the same. Because John now had feelings for his best friend.

When John went out the bathroom he saw Roger in bed, without a shirt, reading a book. The blond noted that John was staring at him, directly to his chest, and he said “It’s hot. You can ta-take off your shirt if you want too.”

John’s face got red with the thought of taking his shirt in front of Roger. “No. You know I don’t feel good with my body.” The brunet walked to the bed, and then he sat next to Roger, still blushing.

“And I already said that your body is fine.” Roger tried to not remember the last time he saw John dressing himself, or else his body could respond without his consent. “It’s more than fine.”

They laid down, having a light chat until they were tired enough to sleep. They said good night to the other and closed their eyes.

In the middle of the night John woke up with the feeling of something touching his face. He didn’t know if it was a dream or not, but when he awoke enough, he realized there was someone caressing his cheek.

He was too scared to open his eyes, staying still, trying to act like he was still sleeping. So he started to notice things: who was touching him had soft fingers, with some callouses, and John could smell a strong but still nice perfume, and John knew that scent.

Before he could think through, he felt a hot breath against his mouth. The person leaned enough for their lips to be an inch apart. They wanted to kiss him, it was obvious, especially by the way the breathing was erratic, like the person was anxious for it. The breath against him lasted a few moments, and then John feel something else.

A head resting against his chest was the next sensation. John was surprised, and he felt a hand landing close to his heart. John opened his eyes just to have the confirmation he wasn’t having a delirium: blond hair was everything he could see.

Roger was sleeping above him.

The blond could feel John’s heart beating, and he wished that one day that heart could be his.


	7. I don't know how to do this, but you make me want to find out

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> It was a fun week, and I hope we have another one soon :)

Finally Roger’s 17th birthday came. His mother said he could receive a gift he wanted so bad, and he was almost certain she was talking about a car.

John taught how to drive and he liked the feeling so much, and having his own car would be the best.

The party was lingering and of course Roger was curious to know about the damn gift. He waited as patiently as he could, let his mother linger with the presents, always saying to leave her gift to the end. Claire was eating a second piece of the cake when he couldn’t take it anymore.

“Mom, what’s my gift?” Roger tried to not look like he was begging.

Mrs Taylor looked to John, and Roger thought weird the smile the brunet showed, and she said “I think you’re old enough to have your own car, so I bought you one.” and she showed him the key.

The realization that he really owed a car now hit him and he got stunned. He ran to the front door, and when he opened it he saw a blue car in front of his house. Just the model he wanted!

“Mom, you’re the best!” yelled Roger, turning around and seeing his mother next to him, smiling.

Roger and John spent the next hour touching and talking about Roger’s new car, chatting all they knew about it, John saying that Roger would love it because it was really fast.

When they got hungry again, the boys went back inside the house, Roger looking for his birthday cake.

“Did you thank John too, Roger?” asked Mrs Taylor.

“For what?” Roger frowned, looking to the brunet. John started to blush, shy.

“He helped me to buy the car. He paid half of it, and he picked the model, because I don’t know a thing about cars.”

Roger smiled surprised to John. He knew John was saving money for something, but the boy never said to him for what, and he let him be. He also noted John, who was always the first to give you birthday gifts, arrive that day with empty hands, but he didn’t imagine that he could spend that much money on him.

“Is this true?” questioned Roger, in a low tone, still not believing.

“You just talked about this car, so I thought it’d be nice –”

But before John could finish, Roger pushed John into a hug, a tight embrace. John wrapped the blond with his arms, resting for a few seconds his head on Roger’s shoulder. It was warm there, and they lasted as long as they could to let it go.

“So the first ride will be with you.” Announced Roger, and he looked to his mother. “Can we go out for a bit? I promise you we won’t be back late.”

“Ok, dear.” She said.

Roger and John looked to Mrs Deacon, who nodded. “Have fun, kids.”

They smiled at each other and went out again. Claire and Julie left to Claire’s bedroom, and Mrs Taylor turned on the TV to watch her favorite soap opera. “Do you support them, right? At this point we can’t do anything but support.” The blond woman looked to Mrs Deacon.

“John and Roger?” the brunette woman asked, and Mrs Taylor nodded. “I do. Your son is good for mine.”

“And John is good for my Rog.” 

A couple of miles from there already, Roger and John were enjoying how fast the car could ride. John loved the smile on Roger’s lips, and the blond enjoyed seeing the face the brunet did when the wind hit his face.

They finally arrived to the place they wanted. By that spot on the highway they could see the entire city. They used to go there with their bikes when they were little, and John liked to drive there with Roger on his car for the past year. That night was beautiful, full of stars, and they laid down above the hood of the car. 

John noted how close Roger’s hand was from his own. Roger wanted to grab John’s hand.

The brunet realized that he couldn’t push Roger to do anything. He could feel the pair of blue eyes staring him longer than before and he could see a different smile from Roger everytime they talked. There was something different between them, but none of them said it out loud. And for John it was okay, because at least he knew he was not alone.

Even when waiting was annoying.

“I just wanna say thank you for this car.” Roger sat up, a bright smile spreading. “No one would do this for me. No one else but you, of course.” 

“It’s just a gift, Rog, but I’m glad you like it.” John sat too, biting his lips anxiously.

Roger looked down to John’s lips, his mouth getting watery. How much he missed those lips on his.

“Could I ask for another gift, then?” tried Roger, his voice failing in the end.

John saw Roger leaning a bit closer.

“Of course.” The brunet leaned too.

“Can you kiss me?”

John replied him cupping his face with his hands and gluing his lips to Roger’s. The blond rested his hands on John’s waist and deepened the kiss, letting his upper lip being bitten by John, making a pleasure sound. He let John guide him into the kiss; it was his gift, after all. Maybe the brunet had been waiting for this as much as him, Roger could feel it by the desire he put in every motion, no giving room to breath or think.

But Roger was too glad feeling John kissing him to complain. His kiss was sweet – because it was John and maybe because they ate a sugary cake hours ago – and the brunet invested so many times against Roger, not wanting to let him go. Their tongues touched shyly at first, but then they started to brush, craving for the contact.

They only stopped the kiss when breathing was necessary. John pulled back gasping for air, watching how red Roger’s lips were, a bit proud of what he did, and the blond was cheeky enough to smirk at him. But their hands didn’t let the other’s body.

“Do you like me, Rog?” asked John.

“I do, Deaky.” The brunet smiled over the sound of his nickname. “I like you a lot.”

“I like you too.” John blushed again. “But how are we gonna do? I don’t wanna lose my friend.”

Roger grabbed John’s hands, taking them away from his face just to kiss John’s fingers, the other’s heart melting with the action. “I don’t know how to do this, but you make me want to find out.”


	8. Firsts

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just thought this needed a one more chapter :)

It was easy to move forward, after the second kiss, even if they’re scared of everything.

They never did a proper asking to date each other, but after a joke, where Roger said that he’d be ‘a crappy boyfriend’ if he didn’t let John wear his jacket when he’s chilling with cold, and the brunet blush hard, was when the oldest noted what he did. Roger muttered, trying to undo his own words, but John replied him with sweet kisses, claiming the other boy finally popped the damn question.

The couple lingered some months to tell to their mothers they’re together, by many reasons, but in their minds the bigger one is because they’re still having ‘sleepovers’, and Mrs Taylor and Mrs Deacon wouldn’t approve this. Roger thought it’d be the best talk with his mother after her paycheck day – because she would be calm – and John told to his mother after church, specially after a good speech of the priest speaking about accept every kind of people, and love them no matter what.

And their mothers accepted them, and loved them. The women kinda imagined that something happened in the ride at Roger’s birthday, because when they got home Roger and John were smiling and got their cheeks red when they look to each other. But they waited to their sons to go talk to them.

Of course, after they two being officially dating, they’re forbidden to sleep together.

“I almost miss when we’re hiding us to everyone.” Confessed John once, when they’re going back to school.

“I miss too. It’s kinda hot.” Smirked Roger, being softly punched in the arm by the brunet.

Clearly their relationship wasn’t just romantic picnics and love confessions. They make out,_ a lot_. Maybe the fact they waited years to finally touch the other the way they wanted made every moment be well-used. They can’t take their hands away from each other. Yes, they started with long and flushed pecks, but after a month Roger wanted more and John enjoyed when Roger went forward in the snogging.

John loved the urgent need felt in the kisses, and how his own body moved to follow Roger’s actions, and how his boyfriend’s hands liked to explore him. New sensations were awakening to the brunet, like the gasping for air everytime Roger’s pinky lips brushes on his neck, the heartbeat racing when the blond pulls his nape hair, the fast erection that shows up when Roger frotting on him.

When Roger tried to put his hands under John’s jeans, the boy jumped and took off his hand.

“John, are you okay?” Roger asked, scared with his boyfriend’s behavior.

“You’re about to...to touch me.” John’s face as red as a tomato. And whispering he added “Under my clothing.”

Roger bit his own lip, shameless. “Yeah, I was to.” But then he saw John getting more shy, and his smirk dropped. “I mean, only if you want to. You don’t want to, Deaky?”

Of course he wanted to. His cock was still hard on his trousers.

The problem was because he’s a virgin, and he was ashamed to do something weird or that Roger didn’t like having sex with him and break up with him. Ok, he knew Roger was virgin too, but the boy knew how to act and he never looked anxious about any of this.

Roger was, indeed, nervous as hell with their first time. By far they’re good together, but he was afraid that they weren’t good in the next level. Although he knew John well enough to know that at some point they’d have the talk. And having 100% sure that John’d have the talk with him was one of the reasons Roger was over heels by the boy.

“I want to, Rog. Bloody hell, I want so bad.” That made Roger get sassy again. “But we shouldn’t talk about if we’re prepared to this? I mean, how much we know about sex, or what do you like, or what do I like.”

So they used that afternoon to talk about what they wanted to do. John was more relieved when Roger said he’s nervous too, making the brunet feeling he’s not dumb as he thought he was.

But they still needed more information. Even they saw some magazines about it, they didn’t know what to really expect about the sex itself. So they went to talk with the only gay couple they knew.

“How delightful!” exclaimed Freddie, adoring the fact that Roger and John were together. “I always thought you’d end up together. I suppose I’m good with guess then.”

“Take it easy, love.” Brian rolled his eyes, petting Freddie’s knee. “But what exactly do you want to know?”

“Just what we need for our first night.” Roger, who since ever was the less shy of they two, was looking to the ground, uncapable to look the adult couple in the eye.

Brian and Freddie gave them some tips, the best they could do without being inapropriated. But the best tip was that they needed to know each other better to know what they liked and what they didn’t like.

And with that Roger and John started to search of new ways of pleasure, until they finally to the anal sex. Until John being comfortable enough to be naked in front of Roger it took some weeks; of course Roger already saw him naked in other moments, but now they’re dating and the meaning was different then.

During all the process the blond knew it’s important to reassure how beautiful John was, inside out, and John loved how thoughtful Roger was, remembering why he’s crazy for him.

Roger loved sucking John’s cock, feeling powerful with the control he had on John with it, transforming the brunet just a machine of moans and gasps. John adored eating Roger out, his lips brushing his boyfriend’s arousal, his tongue lapping him with renewed desire when Roger begged for more.

One day Roger’s mother needed to take Claire to the doctor, so he’d have the house for himself for the rest of the afternoon so he called John.

“Are you sure about this?” whispered John over the phone.

“Just come to my place and make love with me.” Roger grinned.

“Roger!”

The blond laughed with it.

It was good – _damn good_ – and it’s better than they expected. Freddie talked about some discomfort in the beginning, because the body wasn’t used with it, but after some moments it’d begin the pleasure. With Roger calling John with a needy tone the brunet understood he could start the thrusts.

At most of the time the green eyes didn’t leave the blue ones, only when he wanted to see the full picture: the young blond boy curlying up his spine when his sweet spot was hit hard, his neck veins getting notable, one of his hands in the mattress and the other around his own cock. What a beautiful view.

John knew that sex was good, and now he _understood_ why it’s good. During his 18 years of life he never had a stronger orgasm like that one.

Both are fainting without air on the bed, breathing fast still feeling waves of pleasure crossing their bodies. When they have strength to look to each other, they smiled satisfacted. 

They are good together.

“I don’t know you, but when my bum stop being sore I’ll want another round.” Spoke Roger, rolling up to rest his chin on John’s chest, and the brunet giggled.

“Oh my god, did I release the sex animal you always were?” teased John.

“Good for you this sex animal is yours.” The blond winked.

John smiled passionately to him, caressing his cheek. He never felt more happy in his entire life. “I love you, Rog.”

Roger shot a surprised smile to the youngest, his face flushed, but soon he got back to his usual self. “I just needed to give you my flower to hear the first ‘I love you’, Deaky?”

John rolled his eyes. “Shut up.”

“Hey, hey.” Roger cupped John’s face, making the brunet look to him again, and his blue eyes were shining. “I love you too, John.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fine!

**Author's Note:**

> Please will be shocked of the softness of this fic, bc I'm usually an angst bitch


End file.
